


What’s Finals?

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot AU week 2018 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Finals, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Lapidot AU Week 2018, Oneshot, Oversleeping, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot AU week 2018: Day 5: College.As Peridot wakes up, she has a feeling she and Lapis has forgotten something important.





	What’s Finals?

Peridot groaned as she turned around in her bed, the soft sheets against her body. All of her body felt tired, and the warmth and comfort told her to stay here forever. The sun was shining through the window, and irritated her eyes a bit, hence why she woke up.

As she opened her eyes, she saw Lapis sleeping peacefully next to her. Ever since the roommates began to date, Lapis’ bed had been used as a storage area, they slept in the same bed every night and cuddled, and Peridot couldn’t think of a better life.

“Morning”, she heard Lapis whisper, which meant she actually wasn’t sleeping, but she sounded really tired. “How’s my cute Peridot?”.

“I’m tired, as usual. But it’s nice that we woke up without alarms for onc… wait what day is it?”.

“Friday. We don’t have class until the afternoon, so I didn’t set an alarm”.

“Yeah, but it feels like we’ve forgotten something”.

Peridot reached for her phone, and as it lit up she saw the lock screen of her and Lapis, but that wasn’t the important thing. The date was.

Peridot jumped out of bed faster than the blink of an eye, and ripped the blanket away from Lapis, clearly stressed.

“LAPIS YOU USELESS GAY WE HAVE FINALS IN TEN MINUTES”.

“Oh shit”.


End file.
